Over my dead body
by KwBw21
Summary: Severus has for filled a life long dream against Harry's wishes. Can Harry forgive his husband for indulging in his fantasy? Part of the Over Reacting series.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing but this story.**

**I apologise for any spelling or grammar errors.**

**I hope you enjoy this fanfic dear readers.**

* * *

Harry was enjoying a peaceful Saturday with his two children. His husband was out and so he was relishing the time he had alone with the twins, who were currently sat on his lap, sucking their thumbs whilst Harry read them a story.

Just as Harry finished the story, Severus walked into the room with a huge grin on his face. Harry looked at his husband with a raised eyebrow "What are you so happy about?" he asked intrigued.

"I'll tell you after we put Kally and Dan down for their nap" Severus replied before gently picking up his son off Harry's lap and placed a kiss on his sleepy son's forehead. Dante cuddled into his father and laid his head on Severus' shoulder.

Harry stood up, still holding a sleepy Kallisto and they walked into the twin's bedroom and gently placed them in their cots. Harry looked at both their children and let out a sigh "They are growing so fast, I can't believe they are already 6 months old" Harry said before kissing both his sleeping children on the forehead.

"I know, our little angels are getting so big" Severus gushed as he looked at his precious children.

They left the room and walked back into the living room "Ok, so what were you so happy about when you came in?" Harry asked as he sat on the comfy sofa by the fireplace.

"Oh that, do you remember when we first got together and I said that I wanted to get something I have wanted since I was a kid?" Severus said looking unusually nervous.

"Yes and I said over my dead body" Harry replied recalling the conversation well.

"urm…. Well….I kind of …. Urm" Severus stuttered.

"Spit it out Sev, what have you done?" Harry sighed.

"I got one today and she is gorgeous" Severus blurted out almost jumping up and down with excitement.

"SEVERUS SNAPE, I TOLD YOU I DID NOT WANT YOU DOING THAT" Harry shouted before remembering his sleeping children in the other room.

"They are dangerous and we have the twins now, I thought you would think of them first" Harry said disappointed.

Severus rushed over to Harry and sat next to him "Harry I love you, I really do and I respect what you say but I have always wanted one and she looks so sexy" Severus explained with a fiery look in his eyes.

"You got a female, you could have got a male for Merlin sake" Harry said exasperated.

"They are only female or so Hagrid says" Severus replied seriously.

"Oh so Hagrid is in on this is he?" Harry said angrily.

"Don't be angry Harry, Hagrid is the expert on these things so he helped me get a good one and she is mighty fine" Severus replied before getting a cheeky look on his face "Are you jealous because I'll be riding her"

"SEV" Harry said his eyes wide and with a look of shock on his face before looking down at his lap "yes" he whispered.

"But you can ride her too" Severus said reassuringly.

"But they are so dangerous Sev and with us having the babies, I thought you would get over this fantasy and let it go" Harry said sadly before letting out a sigh "but I can understand why you wanted one, they are alluring"

"Do you want to meet her?" Severus asked excitedly "you will love her"

"I suppose I better meet the new woman in my husband life" Harry sighed defeated "Just let me get Albus to watch the kids" Harry said as he walked over to the fire place to floo call the Headmaster.

"Albus, can you watch the twins please? Severus has to show me his new woman" Harry asked the headmaster.

Suddenly Albus fell through the fireplace with an uncharacteristic lack of grace "YOU GOT HER?" Albus said with almost as much excitement as Severus had been displaying.

"Yep" Severus replied with a huge grin and enthusiastic nodding.

"You have got to let me have a go on her" Albus said dreamily.

"Of course Albus" Severus replied.

"YOU'RE IN ON THIS TOO ALBUS? FOR MERLIN SAKE" Harry sighed again before walking to the door "Lets go Sev before I change my mind" he then left the rooms in a huff.

Severus gave Albus a knowing look and rushed off to catch up with his husband. They made their way down to Hagrid's hut in silence. Harry had a look on his face that would make Voldemort run for the hills, screaming like a little girl if he was still alive and Severus didn't want to risk getting hexed for speaking.

"Ahh are you here to see her?" Hagrid asked as he saw the two men walking up to his house.

"Yes, I wanted to show Harry" Severus said with a big grin.

"I'll go get her" Hagrid said before walking behind his hut and Severus and Harry could hear the rustling of fabric.

"Meet Emerald" Severus said as he wrapped an arm around Harry's waist when Hagrid reappeared with Emerald.

"She's beautiful" Harry gasped at the sight before him.

"Do you forgive me?" Severus asked attentively.

"Definitely, just be careful my love" Harry replied before pulling Severus into a hug and kissing him passionately.

As they were kissing Harry cast a wordless spell and Severus gasped as he realised what his husband had done.

"Thank you for doing that Harry" Severus said before his husband kissed him again.

"I just wanted you to be protected when you're with her, please be safe" Harry replied before releasing Severus and watched his husband excitedly run over to Emerald.

Hagrid walked over to Harry and chuckled as he saw Severus putting on his last piece of safety equipment, a helmet.

"Are you sure you're okay with Severus getting a motorbike?" Hagrid asked.

"She is gorgeous and her emerald green paint scheme with the snake and lion on the tank and all that chrome is exquisite but I do worry about him crashing, I don't want the twins to grow up without him" Harry sighed and Hagrid nodded in agreement knowing nothing he said would convince Harry otherwise.

"But he does look ravishingly sexy in those leather pants and jacket I just clothed him in, with those dragon hide boots" Harry said lustily before waving to his beloved who waved back enthusiastically with both his leather gloved hands before riding off on his new toy.


End file.
